


Coffee

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Coffee, Discoveries, Funny, M/M, Misunderstandings, petlar, pylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my last fic, but this time, I wanted to put in Hiro and Ando, cause I've never really written them before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Hiro stared dumbly at the space (or lack thereof) between Peter Petrelli and the Brain Man. Shouldn't they be fighting to the death right now?

He was checking up on the people who were at the carnival after Claire's jump, and here he is hiding out in the back of a coffee shop, watching his friend and his enemy chatting like it was nothing.

Ando, who was in the bathroom, comes up behind him.

"Hiro!" he hisses, as quietly as he could. "Let's get out of here. This is weirding me out."

Hiro shakes his head resolutely.

"No! Something must have happened to make Peter Petrelli act like this. Maybe Sylar is brainwashing him, or using some sort of mind control, like-"

Ando cuts him off.

"Or maybe Peter is Sylar's friend now."

Hiro stares at his best friend like he just drew a second head.

"I have to go see for myself."

"Hiro!"

Ando sighs and drops his head as he friend marches forward and stands in front of the other guys' table.

Peter looks up surprised from his coffee.

"Hiro!" he says, smile spreading across his face. "How are you, man?"

Hiro bows politely in greeting.

"I am good, Peter Petrelli."

His eyes shift over to Sylar, who is staring down at his tea and trying not to be obvious.

He immediately goes on the offensive.

"What have you done to Peter Petrelli, Brain Man!" He half asks, half yells, causing several of the patrons of the coffee house to turn and look. Ando, mortified, rushes over and tries to calm him down.

"Hiro," he warns, but Hiro pushes him off.

"What did you do?" he repeats, and Sylar's eyebrow quirks.

"Nothing he didn't want," he retorts, looking just as amused as he used to.

Hiro, not satisfied, turns to Peter.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks, and Peter props his head up on his elbow to look up at his friend.

"Well, not in a bad way," he shrugs, and darts his eyes over to look at Sylar, who is trying to hide his obvious amusement.

"Hiro," Ando begs, looking completely embarrassed. Hiro continues.

"What did he do?"

Peter leans forward conspiratorially.

"He asked if I wanted to go get coffee," he begins, then leans back. "And I said, 'Yes, Sylar, I would very much like to get coffee.' So we are getting coffee."

Sylar pipes in, "Well, I have tea."

Ando grabs his best friend's shoulder and whispers in his ear, "Hiro, I think everything is okay, we should leave-"

Suddenly Hiro starts to put two and two together. They were sitting next to each other on a booth, despite the fact there's a perfectly good chair on the other side of the table, and they keep looking at each other and laughing, and they're getting coffee together, and oh yeah, Sylar's hand is resting quite comfortably on Peter's thigh.

Hiro blinks for several seconds.

"Peter, are you dating Sylar?" he asks, and Ando tries to clamp his hand over his friend's mouth, but only manages to succeed in cutting him off right after the "dat".

Ando grabs Hiro's arm and drags him out, with one hand still covering his friend's mouth.

"It was nice to see you again!" he calls, and slams the coffee shop door shut behind them. Through the windows, Peter and Sylar can see Hiro and Ando yelling at each other.

"I think that just made my day," Sylar says, taking a sip of his tea. Peter nods and threads his fingers with the other man's.

"I feel kind of bad for Hiro, though," he sighs, and Sylar leans over and plants a kiss on Peter's temple.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get over it. Although I'm not sure he's ever going to forgive you for this. I think you shattered his dreams."

Peter rolls his eyes.

"If you say so."

They enjoy the rest of their drinks in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
